The cortical arteries of fresh brain specimens obtained from the morgue were injected with Microfil mixed with lead powder. The material was seen to traverse the capillaries and enter the veins. Microroentgenography revealed filling of the arteries of all calibers and the superfical and deep veins. Improvement in the microroentgenography is required to demonstrate stereoscopically the entire arterio-capillo-venule unit.